Forgotten
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Neku Sakuraba is an introverted young man, completely closed in to the world around him and content with his loneliness. However, when he is accepted to Hachiko School for the Gifted on a scholarship, he isn't aware of the reality that awaits him. Now he must learn to expand his horizons and gain control of the gifts inside of him. -Alternate Universe. NekuxShiki-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: "The World Ends with You" and characters belong to Square Enix/Jupiter._

_Warning: Contains swearing, suggestive themes, violence, drama, fluff, and is set in an alternate universe setting (think "Another Day" from the game)._

_A/N: So last night I was playing TWEWY and started to think about how Neku's the one who is amazing with psyches while the others have different styles of fighting, but all are connected to psychokinesis (PK). So this hatchling of an idea came to me. I hope you all will enjoy it. Reviews would be a serious encouragement for me to continue! Thanks guys._

_Remember, the world ends with you… If you give up on the world, then you give up on yourself._

_Peace._

_-Mistress of the Arts_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Outta my face! You're blocking my view._

The train clanked against the rails, bodies moving in a synchronized rhythm that hadn't gone unnoticed by the youth leaned against the wall, eyes shadowed by bangs a vibrant shade of orange, eyes with irises a sharp blue narrowed on those around him. Around his neck rested a pair of headphones, the music a faint buzzing in comparison to the world's noise around him. His eyes locked on the schoolgirls eyeing him across the train, giggling behind their hands, only to receive a glare.

_Shut up! Stop talking._

He turned his face, cheek brushing against the left earphone and the collar of his cobalt blazer of his uniform. A glimpse of a restless town. Same old streets, same old people, same old noise. Never ending, growing louder and louder in the crescendo that drowned out all other sounds and voided all other colors, leaving the world in shades of grey.

_Just go the hell away._

Shibuya passed by in a blur. The train lurched as the railways took it further, abruptly turning. The girls shrieked with laughter, boys mocking their fellow classmates for being startled and having knocked into girls and greedily enjoying the perversion that ensued in that brief moment of innocent panty flashing. He shook his head in disgust, feeling his stomach churn in almost a sickeningly manner.

_All the world needs is me._

Blue eyes lifted and saw his destination coming up. A new start, a new place, a new chapter to write as he flipped through the pages of his story, the memories flashing across his thoughts briefly of the fifteen years that had passed until this very day. He shifted his Naraka backpack on his shoulders, gripping one strap as his hand moved to shift his 'phones back over his ears, blocking out the voices just as the train started to slow. His footsteps echoed across the station platform as he stepped off, heading down the street and drifting away from the crowd.

_I got my values… So you can keep yours. All right?_

Irises swirled in distant emotion as his Aun sneakers padded against the sidewalks, his eyes glancing and seeing the sun set creep behind street lamps, chain-link, and concrete. A crumpled up piece of paper flew across the ground, drawing his attention to the mural of graffiti splashed across the wall. His heart skipped a beat in his chest as he gazed at the vibrant colors, the splashes of expression, the only color in this world of grey.

_I don't get people._

He stepped forward slowly, fingers outstretched, slowly brushing against the symbolization deadest in the middle - a large black cat with an F.U. attitude that spoke volumes to the youth before it.

_Never have. Never will._

"Hey! You!"

He jolted in surprise, jerking slightly and inclining his head.

Blue met brown.

She had reddish hair that seemed too perfectly styled underneath her cap. She was holding a stuffed animal in one arm, it pressed against the stomach of her school uniform - the female version of his, with a cobalt pleated skirt that fell just passed mid-thigh, a white blouse, and a female cobalt tie. She was lacking her blazer.

"You're going to be in serious trouble if you don't get a move on to the school!"

He sighed irritably. Just another annoying girl, trying to tell him what to do, where to go, blah blah blah…

So he simply turned away from her, ignoring her.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?! You're going to get in trouble!"

He moved forward, eyes only glancing at the mural beside him, hearing only those words speaking to him. His fingertips brushed against the material of his khakis and then his hand made a fist, them brushing against the yellow cotton of his wristband tucked underneath his blazer sleeve.

"Neku, stop!"

He did stop now, surprise written in his eyes and his face twisting with annoyance as he turned around to look at the girl. She had her arms crossed and was glancing at him out of the corner of her own eyes - eyes that didn't seem to match the rest of her.

Eyes that seemed real, unlike the rest of her.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"Because Mr. H told me about you. He's the one who put in your transfer. He showed me your school file so I could find you and escort you to the school grounds before they're locked up for the night. So come on!" She snatched his arm and forcefully began to drag him.

Neku staggered, trying to protest, but for some freakish reason, this girl's grip was a vice and wasn't so easy to yank himself out of. He tried to straighten and pull himself upright, but she refused to let him out of her grasp. Annoyed and baffled, Neku glanced up as his new home came into focus.

Hachiko School For the Gifted.

He had received the acceptance letter out of nowhere. His guardian - his great-aunt Kaoru - had agreed that it would be best for him to attend. To further his future. He would be attending on a scholarship so they wouldn't have to worry about finances. He had enough money saved up so he could eat and live on campus throughout the school year.

It was better than that public school, where gangs fought and fights broke out every day.

Still…

There was something about this place.

"There you are. I was about to call Mr. H and say that you'd run off with the new guy."

The girl stiffened a bit, cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she quickly released Neku's wrist once she was sure he couldn't run away as the security guard went to lock the school gates. A nonchalant boy had just hung up his orange cell phone and slid it into the pocket of his khakis, also lacking his blazer and wearing his dress shirt left untucked. His dirty blond hair fell around his face and to his shoulders in waves. He had an arrogant gleam in his violet-colored irises.

"Intriguing…so this is the infamous Neku Sakuraba."

He stiffened, immediately feeling a stronger wave of animosity toward this prissy kid - it was more noticeable than the initial annoyance he felt toward his stalker.

"Strange… seems to me that you're completely_ closed in_ and _oblivious_ to the gifts bestowed on you."

Neku narrowed his eyes on him, but didn't bother speaking.

What was the point? The judgment would happen anyway. It always did.

"Oh well. Mr. H will just have to be disappointed himself when he sees him." He shrugged and then turned on his heel to head for the entrance. "You best keep moving, Misaki, before someone mistakes you for another again."

"Mind your own business, Kiryuu!"

The boy smirked, turning those violet eyes back on Neku, who looked as if he would rather be anywhere than caught between their squabble.

"You should be mindful of whom you befriend, Neku dear."

"I don't need friends."

It was the first that Neku had spoken since arriving.

The girl glanced at him, with a look of pity that made him want to hit something.

"You can't possibly mean that…"

"I don't need a bunch of strangers bringing me down."

"Neku! How can you say that?"

_Don't ask me. Maybe I'm just angry._

He shifted his backpack and moved to head for the doors.

"Neku, you can't always shut people out! Please, let me in! Let me know what you're thinking."

"I'm not opening up to anyone. Ever. Other people just hold me back. I can do things my own way."

With that said, he pushed open the doors and let the colors fade back to grey, placing his palm against his earphone and listening only to the lyrics and the rhythms that made him forget.

Sometimes forgetting was the best way to move on.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N: A'ight, guys, let me know your take on this opening chapter, 'kay? I really want feedback. I'm incorporating actual dialogue throughout the game as well. So please, let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: "The World Ends with You" and characters belong to Square Enix/Jupiter._

_Warning: Contains swearing, suggestive themes, violence, drama, fluff, and is set in an __**alternate universe **__setting (think "Another Day" from the game)._

_A/N: I got great feedback from my fiancé over the first chapter! This helps me with my writing. I love you, Matthew. Thanks for always supporting me. Now, let's get on with the second chapter._

_Peace._

_-Mistress of the Arts_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Another unfamiliar ceiling, dark shadows casting on the four walls that surrounded him. He lay in bed, feeling the foreign feeling of sheets that didn't hold a familiar scent or trigger memories.

_Oh well. Least they don't smell like moth balls. And this room is bigger than a closet. Unlike back home._

He had slept many years in his great-aunt's old sewing room, ever since he lost his mother at a young age. She was batty; odd. She at least made sure he had a roof over his head, made sure he was fed and let him live his life the way he chose. In the end, he didn't mind that fact that she was obsessed with tea cups and always smelled like moth balls.

At least she was happy he existed.

Neku sighed irritably, tossing and turning in a desperate attempt to get comfortable enough to sleep. He finally gave up and returned to his original position, staring at the tiles of the ceiling. His fingers twitched slightly against the foreign sheets, before moving across the material and up his body, before he raked them through his bangs. He closed his eyes and released another irritable sigh, his fingers now running through his tamed hair, still damp from his earlier shower, with the ends clinging to the nape of his neck and his jaw.

His hand then rose, groping along the top of the headboard of the twin-sized bed, fingers clasping around his cell phone. He unplugged it from the charger, letting the cord fall back onto the wooden surface before flipping open the phone. Blue eyes squinted from the bright light of the screen, taking in the digital numbers.

_23:47 _

He had to be up in a little more than seven hours for his first official day of school. The joy he felt at the thought of attending class with a bunch of prissy-ass kids without sleep. That would definitely be a wonderful start to the next three years at this wretched place.

"Sleep, Neku."

He tried to listen to himself - the only voice of reason he had - but it wasn't any use. His tired eyes refused to close and his mind kept whirling like a twister.

He couldn't get them out of his head for some strange reason - the girl that seemed imaginary and the boy with an air to him that made Neku want to slam a few pins where the sun didn't shine. Still, even if they were annoying, there was something about them.

As if they were important.

_Don't be ridiculous. Don't waste your breath. Just shut up and sleep._

He turned on his side after shutting his phone and returning it back to the headboard, tucking an arm underneath the pillow, and taking a deep breath. Slowly, he breathed in and out, counting his heart beats. He felt the sensation of relaxation finally dancing across his skin, soft tingles that were pleasant and actually coaxed him to give in to his fatigue.

He dreamt of vivid colors, of a city full of life and always bustling, of sweet blue eyes and a warm embrace.

Flashes of blue and red.

"Mom!"

The covers flew off, entangled around his ankles as he sat up, panting hard as beads of cold sweat slipped down his face. His angled knees drew closer to his chest, his arm winding around them mechanically, hunching over and pressing his face against the warm skin. Sharp teeth bit down, leaving grooves that almost broke the skin, but it muffled the sounds he was ashamed to listen to.

So rather than listen to his own sobs, Neku clamped his hands over his ears and blocked out the noise, just rocking slightly. He didn't even notice the one photograph that had been placed on his windowsill fall over, face-down, blocking out the face he had dreamt of.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that - probably an hour or so - because the faint sound of his alarm brought him out of the state of mind he had managed to conjure. He fell back onto the mattress as sunlight drifted into the single dorm, reaching up to silence it. He was annoyed by the email he received not even a moment later.

"Who the hell is Yoshiya Kiryuu?" Neku made a face. "Cute. Buh-bye spam." 

He shot up in surprise to find the mail still there.

"It's like the spam-mail from hell! Ugh… what the hell." He climbed up onto his knees, ignoring the mild pain that emitted from them as he opened the message and read it. "'Be ready by 7:45, I'm your official escort and will be by your dorm to pick you up'…dear god, did he have to put a freakin' heart at the end of it? Freak."

Neku shook his head as he climbed off the bed, grumbling to himself at the inkling feeling he had that this Yoshiya character was the arrogant snot he had met last night. He pulled his uniform off the back of the door, dropping his white shorts and yanking on the khakis. He had just exchanged his blue tank for his dress shirt and was buttoning it when - preciously at 7:45 - the door was knocked on.

He opened it to find the King of Priss himself.

"Neku dear, didn't anyone teach you how to wear a tie?" He closed his eyes and shook his head, looking prim and properly dressed with his blazer and tie, not even a stray hair on his pressed clothes. Neku grimaced and went to jump back when the blond moved in closer. "Hold still."

The orange-haired youth simply glowered at him, but didn't jerk away like oh-so-desired as the hands made quick work of redoing his tie. He then quickly put several feet of distance between them as he went to shrug on his blazer, leaving it unbuttoned - unlike his classmate - and then went to pull on his sneakers. Violet eyes rolled at the sight of them, with the blond wearing a pair of expensive dress shoes.

Once Neku had his school bag, they turned to leave the dorm. They had taken a few steps down the corridor when suddenly the blond paused, smirking as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Ah, that's right. We haven't been properly introduced yet, have we?" He turned and placed a hand on his waist, that smirk growing even more twisted. "My name is Yoshiya Kiryuu - Mother and Father call me Joshua. And considering we're to be very close, I guess this means you can call me Joshua as well."

Neku fought back the retort he wanted to give him, but simply allowed his bangs to shadow his eyes. "…Neku Sakuraba…"

"Now was that so hard, Neku dear?"

_Horribly painful, you jack-ass._

Joshua tapped a finger to his cheek. "Seems I'm forgetting something… ah, yes!" He then withdrew his orange cell phone and flipped it open, his fingers moving fast across the keypad. "I just emailed you your school schedule. Mr. H asked me to personally escort you today, seeing as we have all our classes together, and to get you better acquainted with the routes, teachers, and student body. Oh, and he also asked that I escort you to the meeting after school."

"Meeting for what?" Neku replied dryly, following after Joshua as they moved down the corridor once more, reaching the hallway that would take them to the front entrance of the school.

"Oh, just a secret club that Mr. Hanekoma advises. Only special students are privileged enough to even know about it, let alone are offered to join."

_Not interested._

"Oh, and Neku dear…" Joshua's eyes narrowed slightly as they locked on him. "I wouldn't reject the offer just yet. For all you could know, it could severally inflict consequences that you do not need to have here at Hachiko."

Neku grimaced slightly, but didn't argue.

"Now… class. Shall we?"

"Lead the way…"

"Oh, Neku, I have the feeling I'll be doing a lot more guiding when it comes to you than you realize."

_What the hell does that mean? Is this kid high? Geez… just my luck, I'm stuck with this lunatic as my escort. Still, he has a point. If it wasn't for this Mr. Hanekoma then I wouldn't have this chance. This is a really good school. I don't want to be stuck living off my aunt the rest of my life. I need this school to do what I want. Best just…keep quiet and follow the King of Arrogance until I can break away. Or at least find someone else he can fixate on._

If only Neku Sakuraba knew just what he was getting into.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_A/N: How am I doing with writing them in character? Let me know._

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: "The World Ends with You" and characters belong to Square Enix/Jupiter._

_Warning: Contains swearing, suggestive themes, violence, drama, fluff, and is set in an __**alternate universe **__setting (think "Another Day" from the game)._

_A/N: Thanks for reading, Players. And a lot of thanks to Amulet Misty. Your reviews and constructive critiscism has helped me improve my writings! :)_

_Peace._

_-Mistress of the Arts_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

He sat in the back of the classroom, chin propped in hand as blue eyes gazed solemnly out the window, just watching the clouds beginning to swirl ominously above. It figured that it would rain his first day at Hachiko.

Class had ended, but he didn't have any real desire to move. He had barely gotten through the day as teachers with odd personalities taught. Only a handful hours of sleep on top of Joshua's arrogance was enough to drain anyone. So here he sat, just staring out at the courtyard. The students who lived off-campus were leaving the school yard.

Neku remained in place, not saying a word, and just observing.

The door opened. "There you are. Kiryuu said that we would find you here."

The voice was familiar, yet somewhat different. Softer, gentler, almost pleasing to listen to. He muted his music, turning his head and seeing a different girl than the one he encountered the night before.

Her brown hair was worn short, cut in a bob that framed her features delicately. She was holding that same stuffed animal as the other girl from yesterday. Maybe they were best friends.

Yeah, he remembered seeing them together at lunch now. Maybe her friend had been holding on to that stuffed pig.

"Um… Mr. Hanekoma said to bring you to the meeting."

"What happened to Joshua?" Neku asked, his tone quiet as he stood up.

She didn't seem like other people. He didn't find her presence uncomfortable. She was quiet, shy. Aspects he liked in others.

_Not going to complain. Least I don't have to deal with that arrogant snot's persistent come ons. I mean, doesn't bother me if he's into guys… just bothers me that I'm clearly not and he doesn't want to take the hint. If I hear him call me "Neku dear" one more time, I'm going to smack him. _

"What's this meeting for?"

"Mr. H picks out certain students he sees potential in. He helps them with their studies."

"So basically it's a Special Ed group."

"No! Um… I mean… I guess you could call it that… just not the Special Education that one would normally think of… I guess…"

Neku placed his bag over his shoulder and moved to stand next to her, seeing how she hugged her stuffed animal closer, hiding her face into the top of its black head. He could barely see her eyes from the glare on her glasses. Her ivory cheeks had flooded pink, clearly embarrassed.

"Alright, lead on then…"

"Um…I'm Shiki…"

"Neku."

"Neku…" She repeated his name before she quickly moved forward, the pleats of her skirt fluttering around her legs as she did. "Um, it's this way." Shiki led the way toward the stairwell that would take them to the science lab above.

"So, what kind of teacher is Mr. Hanekoma?" Neku asked quietly, climbing the stairs two steps behind her.

"He's kind of like…a guardian."

She opened the door, stepping out into the science department. Neku followed close behind, gripping the strap of his backpack a little more firmly than intended. For some reason, he felt a strange rush go through him. As if he knew stepping through that door would be life-changing in some way. Shiki opened the door without hesitation, stepping inside of the science lab. Neku moved to follow her, stepping inside as well.

The first person he noticed was the man standing in front of the white board, turning and placing his marker down as his wise brown eyes locked on him, before he cleared his throat a little as his hand adjusted his tie, with the man wearing a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black vest, and matching trousers.

"Thank you, Shiki."

Nodding, the quiet girl went to join the only other girl in the room, who was wearing the junior high version of the uniform, and she had chin-length blond hair, wearing a skull hair bow clipped in her hair. On the other side of the girl was an older boy, who looked similar to her in appearance with his blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black cap with a skull design on it, having ditched his blazer and untucked his shirt, leaving it hanging open over a white tank top. He was wearing a thick black chain around his neck that had a skull pendant as well. The only other person present was Joshua, who had a smug look on his face, closing his cell phone and returning it to his pocket.

"I'm glad to see you made it safe and sound, Phones."

"Phones?" Neku glared a bit at the dub. "Not to sound rude, but my name is _Neku_, not Phones."

He laughed. "Right, right. Sorry about that Neku. Well, my name is Sanae Hanekoma. You can call me Mr. H. I'm sure that Shiki explained to you about the meeting…"

"Vaguely."

"Understandable. See, we're more of a hands-on club. It's hard to really describe what we do here. Simply put, there aren't many like you here."

"How is that possible? Isn't this a school for the gifted?"

"There are many gifts in this world, Phones."

_So much for getting it._

"Your talents lie more internally, in a secret garden only you can find."

Mr. Hanekoma nodded toward Joshua, who turned and then walked behind Neku, shutting and flicking the lock on the door before pulling down the cover over the window. Blue eyes darted around, seeing that the blond siblings were shutting the blinds, and the girl with the stuffed cat moved closer to their teacher's side.

"What is this club about and why do you want me in it?" Neku demanded, cutting to the chase.

"First, I want to introduce you to everyone. You've met Joshua and Shiki."

"Yo, the name's Beat."

"And I'm Rhyme," spoke up the blond girl. "You don't have to be scared." She crossed her arms behind her back, closing her eyes and giving a warm smile. "Even if it's a little scary at first, Mr. H always knows how to help us learn control."

_Control? For what? Just what the hell is going on here?_

"He's still oblivious and closed in." Joshua sighed irritably, eyes closed and holding out his hands before shaking his head. "I still say it's a waste of time. He hasn't a clue why he's here, or even at Hachiko. He keeps thinking to himself that it's all a mistake, that he's not special."

_What the hell? Is he reading my mind?_

"It's more like I'm picking up on the frequencies of your thoughts you're willing to share. The rest of your mind is jumbled, like static. I'm only getting bits and pieces of incoherent wavelengths. But your strong frequencies are loud and clear, up here." Joshua tapped his fingers to his temple. "Well, Neku dear. Now you know. We're all gifted with PK and can use psyches."

"Psyches… as in psychic abilities." Neku replied dryly, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes, Neku. Everyone has a level of psychokinesis, but it is virtually untapped and latent. Only those whose abilities develop and grow on their own accord become accessible to the holder, and they learn to master their abilities until they grow stronger. Each student standing before you, and myself included, are all PK-users." Mr. Hanekoma explained.

"Bullshit."

"Neku, you've had a hard life. I know, I can read it in your eyes. But if you don't get a grip on your abilities _now_, then there's no telling what could happen. You could end up killing someone, or worse, end up locked up in a psychward and tested on. You are a psychic, with many untapped abilities bubbling under the surface, about to explode. You must learn to control and tap into these abilities."

"You're lying. All you're saying is bullshit."

_What if he's not…? What if that's the reason why I didn't die too? What if…that's what she meant… about my gifts?_

Static invaded his thoughts, the serene face appearing before vanishing. Neku growled, hands moving on their own, palms pressing to his temples as the buzzing grew louder in his ears. He staggered slightly, trying to keep that face out of his mind.

"Impressive. He's actually starting to believe." Joshua quipped from behind him.

"Shut up! Screw you!"

Neku whirled on him, the beakers beside him exploding, with shards of glass shooting straight at the blond. Joshua stared, his expression stoic, with the glass suddenly freezing in mid-air seconds from piercing his face. It then fell to the floor, the remnants of a violet orb surrounding the youth a force field created from his mind. Neku could feel his heart pounding rapidly, staring at his hand in disbelief, his entire body trembling.

"He's already at Level 3…" Neku heard Rhyme mutter.

"Yo, cool it, Phones. Otherwise your gunna get your ass and ours killed. A'ight?" Beat spoke up. "Listen to Mr. H. He's only tryna help you. Or do ya want to end up strapped to some table in a lab, gettin' cut up and injected with weird ass shit? Is that the kind of life ya want?"

_No…no. I need to… no. I won't let that be my life…_

"We'll start with the basic three week training." Mr. Hanekoma said slowly, his tone almost fatherly as he gazed at the children before him. "Starting today, Neku, you will be partnered with another for an entire week. You will have to learn to trust your partner… if you don't do this, Phones, then you will not survive this."

_You're asking me to do the impossible…_

Yet, how in the world was he going to be able to protest?

Already, he could feel his fractured mind starting to collapse in on itself, feeling the fear wrapping around him and binding him, pulling him even deeper inside of himself.

_I'm scared._

"Your first partner will be Shiki."

Tormented blue eyes locked on soulful brown, before Neku gave a simple nod, lowering his head until his vibrant orange bangs shadowed his gaze from hers.

Mr. Hanekoma closed his eyes, slipping his hands into his pockets as his voice carried throughout the room, his tone filled with kindness, wisdom, and haunting truth as he spoke.

"The world ends with you, and only you can expand your horizons… touch worlds with someone else, see the world in a different light, and soon discover what it means to really live. Trust is essential to survival. So from now on, trust your partner."

_Trust…_

"Meeting adjourned."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_A/N: Man, writing Mr. H is cool, but hard to get in his head. Thoughts on this chapter, guys? Let me know in a review. Thanks._

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: "The World Ends with You" and characters belong to Square Enix/Jupiter._

_Warning: Contains swearing, suggestive themes, violence, drama, fluff, and is set in an __**alternate universe **__setting (think "Another Day" from the game)._

_A/N: This chapter was inspired by Fort Minor's song __**The Hard Way**__. If it wasn't for my partner, then I would have never heard this song. Thank you, Matthew. You are the greatest partner, and we will win this game. Thanks for all the encouragement, Players. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_Peace._

_-Mistress of the Arts_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

The city was dead.

Only night surrounded him, buildings that usually were vibrant and bright now lifeless and dark. Where there were usually hundreds of people surrounding on all sides stood no one.

In the middle of it all stood Neku.

He came to, standing in the middle of the scramble crossing of Shibuya, blue eyes darting slightly as he tried to figure out how in the hell he had gotten there. The last he remembered was locking himself in his dorm after the meeting and falling asleep. Now, he was gazing down at his sneakers, eyes widening as they took in the sight of his dress shirt tattered and bloody, with blood staining his skin. He reached up, hands not feeling his headphones, and suddenly he felt naked.

_Why am I here?_

Pausing, Neku slowly turned his body, feet moving mechanically down the vacant streets. His eyes glanced toward the time, seeing it was almost midnight. He reached the bus terminal, finding the last bus for the night getting ready to pull out. The driver didn't comment on the blood as Neku paid the fare, staggering toward the back of the bus and sitting down slowly.

It was faintly coming back. Brief flashes of faces. He had staggered out of his dorm, but had been confronted at the gates by Beat. He tried to stop Neku from leaving, but he _had_ to leave. Something inside was telling him he needed to go. Beat had attacked him, trying to subdue him and keep him at the school.

Neku flinched as he realized the blood staining his clothes was Beat's. Fingers reached up slowly, brushing against his cheek, feeling the tender and throbbing skin that was now black-and-blue. He closed his eyes, a soft buzzing in his mind that didn't shut up no matter how hard Neku tried to ignore it.

The bus bumped down the winding road. Minutes ticked by, with Neku just gazing out the window. The moment he saw the hospital in sight, he quickly reached up, pulling the cord. The bus pulled over, letting the bloodied youth off, before disappearing down the dark street. Neku staggered slightly, steadying himself and ignoring the pain burning through his arm. His knuckles were broken on his left hand. Most likely from punching Beat's face.

He wandered in through the E.R. entrance, noticing the emptiness of the waiting area. The nurse on duty jolted upon sight of him. She rushed to his side, but was wise enough not to touch him. She didn't even ask for his name or medical information, as he had hoped. Neku blinked, but didn't question it, following her to the back. He waited for about twenty minutes, sitting on a gurney, just listening to the pages for doctors to surgery.

While they tended to his hand and gave him a shot of morphine for the pain, Neku's finely tuned ears listened in to two of the nurses walking down the hallway.

"She did remarkable in the surgery, but they doubt she'll live through the night. She kept saying something about a nephew… a boy named Neku…"

"I'll make sure she's comfortable then…"

A single face sprung to his mind, before Neku wordlessly thanked the doctor for treating his hand, moving to leave the E.R. He waited until the attention was away from him, before Neku quickly moved down the dark hallway, toward the elevator he saw the nurses disappear into. His eyes took in the digital number of 13, before turning and pushing the button on the second elevator. It arrived a minute later, with Neku ducking inside, the doors shutting just as a doctor came rounding the corner.

The elevator doors opened at the thirteenth floor, with Neku glancing to the left and seeing the nurse from before. She had just left one of the few patient rooms, turning and disappearing toward the direction of the nurse's station. He moved quickly and quietly, eyes reading the kanjis that spelled out the name _Sakuraba Kaoru_ before he quickly slipped into the room.

It was frightening at first, to see all the machines hooked up to her, monitoring her life. Just a few days ago, Kaoru had been fine, as chipper and batty as she usually was. He never recalled her having health problems, and she had been raising him since he was seven. Yet, something had happened.

He walked over to the side of her bed, taking in her face. She looked uncomfortable and for the first time in Neku's life, frail. He swallowed hard, stunned at first by the misting of his eyes as he gazed at the only relative he had. Kaoru's eyes opened slowly, blue in shade, close to his own, only hers were foggy.

"Neku…you're here…"

"Yes…"

She reached her hand up, thin and bony fingers gently brushing his cheek. He didn't even flinch from the touch on his bruised face. All he could do was just stare at her.

A moment later, Kaoru spoke once again in a soft rasp. "You've learned why I sent you to Hachiko."

"…Yes…"

"Are you angry with me, child?"

Neku shook his head slightly, taking her cold hand in his uninjured one, just holding it. Her blue eyes seemed to clear a bit, with her giving a small smile. Neku swallowed the burning in his throat.

_You're dying._

Her voice drifted into his thoughts.

_Yes, my sweet child. I am dying. But before I go, I want to tell you everything about the Sakuraba's and their gifts. Your father, your mother, my brother, his wife, and even myself were all blessed with gifts of the mind. Sadly, only your mother was able to master those abilities. She used them to protect you from that devil. She used the last bit of her strength to protect you, her baby boy._

Neku visibly flinched as the memory came rushing back. The feeling of blood coating his face as his uncle gave the fatal blow, beating his mother in a drunken rage.

His mother's arms had been wrapped around him tightly, her lifeless eyes staring at him and filled with endless torment. Blood had coated him, but he hadn't dared move. The bastard had panicked and fled, leaving his nephew with the body of the boy's mother, broken and lifeless.

He had been found by the police. Flashing lights of blue and red. Men in uniform.

Neku couldn't help but hate them. After all that time, they finally had the nerve to show up and help _after_ it was too late. He had screamed, the loudest scream his small lungs had managed, screamed until he was hoarse as they took his precious mother from him.

Kaoru's eyes teared up, reliving that memory along with her great-nephew, reaching up to brush the lone tear that had slipped down his face. Neku took a shaky breath, desperate to keep himself in check. Very slowly, Kaoru lowered her hand, pressing it to where his heart was beating.

_I haven't much time. I left a will and testament. All I own has been left to you, including the house. You are now left under the guardianship of Sanae Hanekoma, a friend of the family, until you come of age. You will be safe at Hachiko. He…he will protect you. _

"Aunt Kaoru…" Neku croaked.

"I…I love you, Neku… you _will_ be strong… keep smiling…"

Then, as if a wind extinguished the flame of a candle, Kaoru Sakuraba passed away.

He didn't move, didn't speak, and hardly breathed. All he could do was cup her hand in his, squeezing it tightly, so tight his knuckles turned white, and he lowered his head as the tears slipped down his face.

_I didn't even realize how much you mean to me until you're gone, Aunt Kaoru…_

The batty old woman had been special to him. She had been the only one who wanted him after his mother's death. It was all Neku could do not to scream out at the unfairness of it all.

He threw up barriers to keep the world out, to keep himself closed in, so not to grow attached to others and be burdened by the care of them. Yet, unknowingly, they snuck their way into his heart, nestling in deeply, with him allowing himself to be blind to it.

"I promise…I love you, Aunt Kaoru."

It had been the first time in his life he had uttered those three precious words in eight years. It had been the first time Neku had allowed himself to physically express affection toward someone, as he leaned down, brushing her white hair out of her serene face and kissing her forehead before gently closing her eyes. Now, she looked as if she was having the best sleep in her life.

Death was peaceful. Saddening, swift, yet peaceful. He knew she would no longer feel the pain and strife of this world. She would now be free.

_One day, I will be free too. Until then, I will live my life the way I need to. I will be strong._

It would be hard, but he was willing to do whatever it took.

_Trust my partner…_

Neku turned on his heel, shutting the door softly behind him, before wandering out of the hospital and down the dark city streets, heading back to the only home he had now.

_Mr. Hanekoma, you're asking me to trust someone… well, I'll start by trusting you… _

He was ready to expand his world, where not a thing was forgotten, not a thing was forgiven.

That was how it would remain.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_A/N: Sorry if I hit you in the feels, Players. Please let me know your thoughts on this emotional chapter. _

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: "The World Ends with You" and characters belong to Square Enix/Jupiter._

_Warning: Contains swearing, suggestive themes, violence, drama, fluff, and is set in an __**alternate universe **__setting (think "Another Day" from the game)._

_A/N: I really want to thank __**Amulet Misty **__and __**Green Wayfinder123 **__for their encouraging reviews concerning Chapter 4 and Aunt Kaoru's death. (I bawled too, guys…) After such a long wait, I finally managed to come up with the next chapter. Hopefully I can find more time/inspiration to work on this project. Please keep reviewing._

_Peace._

_-Mistress of the Arts_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Wind shifted in the air, the autumn leaves rustling on the branches above. On the inside, he smiled a bit, standing as he overlooked her grave and the freshly dug earth. She had always loved autumn and reading underneath trees. The spot she was buried was beside two other graves - graves he hadn't visited in two years. The graves of his parents.

His thoughts conjured their faces - the silly smile his happy-go-lucky father had always sported and his brown hair always messy. His mother's soft blue eyes looking at him as if he was the only sunshine in this world. Neku had been close to both of them.

Illness had taken his father when he was only five.

Murder had taken his mother when he was six.

Kaoru had been everything to him - the only stability he had in the haze and the confusion as he went from an orphaned child to an introverted adolescent.

Neku closed his eyes as his fingers brushed against her favorite hair comb in his pocket - the only thing he had taken from their small house on the outskirts. The passed few days had been a mess. He had left the hospital, walking all the way across town to the house. He had found the key hidden in her favorite flower bed, unlocked the door, and had immediately been greeted by the sight of mauve walls and lacy doilies decorating everything. Her faint scent of ginger and spice still lingered. He didn't bother to head down the hallway to his room. He had simply turned into the living room and sat down in the dark room as dawn breached in through the window.

Neku had been found curled up in his aunt's favorite reading chair by Mr. Hanekoma two days later.

He expected to be reprimanded for his actions, but the man had simply patted his back and made him something to eat. Neku had forced it down mechanically, not even tasting it. He showered and went into the attic, finding the old trunk with his parents' old belongings in it. He had found his father's old suit.

It was a little baggy in the shoulders and the pants hung loosely on his hips, but the rest had fit. Neku had watched as people he barely recognized arrived at the funeral. They would approach him and bow, mumbling awkward apologies. He kept wanting to say to stop talking - it wasn't their fault that she had died.

Why did someone apologize at a funeral anyway? What was the point? Why express pity, when that was the last thing that anyone would want.? Neku wasn't going to turn his aunt's death into a reason to play the role of the victim. He just wanted to say his final goodbye and keep his promise to her.

He wanted to move passed this.

_This is why I hate people. They just want to keep holding others back and dwell in the tragedies and miseries of this world instead of moving forward and living through it._

The only reason he hadn't voiced those thoughts was due to the loud frequencies in his head, shutting off all his senses. He had numbly nodded at each person. When he was the one asked to speak about his aunt, he had kept it brief. Realistic. He had confessed to the whole audience before him that he _loved_ her, the woman who had raised him and given him a new start.

He apologized to her for being such a delinquent in junior high. He apologized for giving her a hard time and never letting her really in, because he was scared to lose her. Now that he had, he had to accept that loss was inevitable. He had to learn to enjoy the moments he had with the people he could connect to.

If there were any people like that alive.

He crouched down and brushed some dirt off the smooth marble surface, tracing the lettering of her name before straightening. He didn't even glance over his shoulder as his lips parted.

"When do we go back?"

Mr. Hanekoma replied in a gentle tone. "We'll head back this evening. You don't need to be surrounded by the others and their sympathies just yet."

"How did you know her…?" Neku mumbled, still gripping the comb in his pocket as his bangs shifted into his gaze. "She never mentioned you before…"

"Did you really have conversations with her about everyone she knew, Neku?"

He remained silent.

_No. I never knew much about her. Just that she liked to sew and collected lanterns…she used to drag me with her to yard sales and would buy weird stuff for her collections. She liked classical music and to dance whenever she thought I had gone to bed. She used to take me every Halloween to get pumpkin ice cream. She would give me money to buy music and anything I wanted, even when we were hurting when it came to money. That's all I knew about Aunt Kaoru._

"I was friends with your mother. I met you once, when you were very little. I used to come into her boutique all the time. You were usually listening to music and sitting on the stool behind the counter."

"How did you meet my mother?"

"She came to the university seeking guidance…to control her abilities."

_That's how he knew about me._

"So why would they trust you enough to make you my guardian…?"

"Kaoru wanted you to be safe and protected from those who can never understand, Neku. I can make sure of that. But you have to trust me to guide you. You have to learn to deal with everything - your problems, how to handle your relationships with others, and how to open up to the world around you." Mr. Hanekoma placed a hand on Neku's shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. "Do you need some more time?"

Neku hesitated, before he gave a slight nod, his eyes drifting over to the graves. Nodding, the man turned away from the youth, leaving him to his grief. Neku shifted over to look down at the graves, side-by-side, and he closed his eyes.

_Together even in death. _

A sad smile crossed Neku's lips before he knelt down, pressing his hands to his thighs as his legs angled out slightly. He read their names, feeling his heart throb in his ribcage painfully, before he forced back the scorching lump in the back of his throat.

"Hey,"

It was all he could say at first, trying to pin down the erratic thoughts swirling about in his head. His knees hit the grass, fingers clutching at the black material of his pants as his hands tightened into fists.

"I still need you…you're selfish…you think that I can do this alone…" Neku gave a shaky laugh, tears sliding rapidly down his cheeks against his will. "That's right, I always said I can do things on my own. Well guess what - I lied. I still need you…can you come home…come back to me…?" Neku wiped his eyes furiously and shook his head. "No…I know you can't, Mom…Dad…but I know you'll help me…somehow…"

He stood up after a few more moments of silence, ignoring the throbbing pain of his broken hand as he headed over to the car that Mr. Hanekoma was leaning against. He hung up his cell phone the moment he spotted Neku from behind his shades, moving to climb inside of the car.

Neither spoke a word as they left the cemetery behind them.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_A/N: More character interaction next chapter. Especially Shiki. Review please._

-_Mistress of the Arts_


End file.
